Grin Reaper
Grin Reaper is the second episode of season two of Grojband. It is the twenty eighth episode overall. Synopsis The happiest man in the world comes to Peaceville and gives everyone bracelets causing them to love and be overly happy about everything. Plot The episode begins with Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney sitting around at home in the garage bored because they have nothing to do. They turn on the TV so they can watch the news. On the news, Buzz Newsworthy and Chance Happening giving a special news report about the happiest man in the world coming to Peaceville. They cut to a live interview with him and he introduces himself to be named Turbo. He says that he comes from a place called Dreamland and he wants to make everyone in Peaceville happy. He tells everyone to meet him in the heart of the city where he will make them happy. Laney thinks that he's just faking it, Kon thinks that he's a robot, and Corey thinks that this is the perfect opportunity to get his band noticed and they run off to go and see him at the park. Meanwhile, Trina and Mina are shown to have been watching them the whole time and Trina plots on how to ruin Corey's plan to get his band noticed. At the park, Turbo is seen on stage talking to everybody trying to convince them to be happy. Corey gets up on stage and tells him that their the happiest band in Peaceville and that he can play music for the citizens of Peaceville to make them happy. Turbo accepts this until Trina comes up on stage and tells him that Grojband really isn't the happiest band in the world and shows him proof. Mina sets up a slide show on the screen which shows a series of photos of Trina making the members of Grojband feel unhappy. The pictures are of Trina ruining Kin and Kon's ice cream, Trina taking a picture of Laney in her room with a unicorn suit on, and Trina destroying Corey's guitar with a chainsaw. This makes Turbo change his mind because he can't allow Grojband to play unless they are entirely happy all of the time. He tells everyone that he knows how to make everyone happy. He does this by giving everyone colorful bracelets. When they put the bracelets on, their eyes turn yellow, they smile really huge, and they have smiley faces appear over their heads. The bracelets cause them to be overly happy about everything for no reason. When Grojband and Trina put these on, they stop fighting and learn to love everything. Trina becomes even more happy when she sees how everybody loves her and thinks she's special because of them being overly happy about everything. Trina starts talking about herself on stage and everybody cheers for her because they all love her and feel overly happy for her. Grojband seems to no longer care about their problems anymore and instead they feel overly happy and perfect. They all just start obsessing over everything in happiness because their bracelets are making them feel overly happy. Trina presents another band on stage to play for Peaceville which turns out to be The Newmans who are also shown to have bracelets on. The Newmans play a happy song and Grojband seems to actually like them despite them being their rival band. They cheer for them because they are overly happy about everything and then they trot off dancing and enjoying everything. They look into a test and see Turbo there putting a bracelet on a dog making it overly happy. Turbo seems to feed off of people's happiness which is shown to give him power. Grojband shows no concern for this and instead just feels very happy for it instead. Grojband goes back over to the stage where The Newmans finish their song. Corey feels the urge to clap for them but then also seems to have the will and self control to fight against the force and hate them instead. He notices that the bracelet is what is making him love them and feel the urge to clap for them and so he bites the bracelet off causing his happiness to stop sending him back to normal again. Then he sees that Kin, Kon, and Laney are about to clap for them so he quickly bites their bracelets off and makes them all gain self control again. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Turbo Minor Roles *Mina Beff *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Party Danimal Songs *Everything Stinks Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on Grim Reaper. Gallery Happy Newmans.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes